Modern Warfare 2: Ghost
is a comic book series developed by Wildstorm Productions as a companion to the main series game Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, which was released in the same year. The series has a total of six issues and was written by . It also has art done by Kevin West and cover art was done by Federico Dallocchio. Plot The story follows Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley in his experiences prior to the events of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The series focuses on the origins of the character, as well as the origins of the skull-like mask he wears, and other events that take place before he joined Task Force 141. Dead for a Day Simon "Ghost" Riley and a few friends are sent on a mission to take down a Mexican drug dealer named Manuel Roba who was expanding into smuggling terrorists into the U.S from Coahuila. They thought it was going to be easy until their leader, Vernon, betrayed them to the enemy. Dead Life The constant pain and torture Riley is enduring at Roba's hands only remind him of his traumatic childhood. In an effort by Roba to get Riley to kill Vernon, he is brainwashed to imagine skulls painted on people's faces to remind him of his much hated father, but he still won't kill. Riley is soon left for dead in a coffin underground with the rotting corpse of Vernon. Dead Will Follow Riley escapes his intended grave by painstakingly digging himself out using Vernon's lower jawbone. He eventually manages to make his way home to Manchester, and requests to rejoin the military, intending to continue his hunt for Roba. However, his therapist refuses to clear him for duty because of the lingering effects of Roba's brainwashing. Frustrated with his therapist and the state of his mind, Riley reconnects with Kevin Sparks and Marcus Washington from the Roba mission to relax. Soon afterwards, it is revealed that Sparks and Washington are still brainwashed, and are actually working for Roba. They betray Riley, and slaughter his entire family except for his father. When Riley discovers the corpses, he laughs, and slips further into madness. Dead Won't Leave Riley is framed for the murder of his family but Riley doesn't care. Knowing that his father would be killed next, he visits him at his hospital. There, Riley asks why he laughs when he sees dead people. His father reminds him of the time when his father accidentally killed a whore when he tried paying her with a drug shot. Riley witnessed this but his father started laughing at how the addict died with a smile, where he asked Riley to laugh with him. They both laugh. With this answer, Riley leaves and once he exits the building he hears a gunshot from the hospital. Dead Won't Rise Riley follows Sparks and Washington to a military outpost in Bonnington where he kills Washington and brings Sparks back home. At his house, he tortures and makes Sparks regret his crime against Riley. Riley switches their tags, shoots Sparks in the mouth and burns the house. Riley then goes back to Coahuila to capture Roba's right hand at a bar. Riley brings him back to where he was brainwashed which was now abandoned and tortures Roba's current location out of him. Dead And Gone Riley infiltrates Roba's summer house and steals information on the terrorist smuggling from his mainframe. Riley finally confronts Roba in a blazing firefight, but Roba desperately escapes out the window. Riley shoots him in the back and then the head. Riley sets the entire estate on fire and leaves. When he enters an open field, a helicopter arrives and a man with a Task Force 141 emblem on his shirt disembarks and approaches Riley. ru:Modern Warfare 2: Ghost Category:Modern Warfare 2: Ghost Category:Books and Comics